Five Nights at Freddy's (Mobile)
Not what you were you looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Main = is the mobile port for Five Nights at Freddy's, released for Android on August 25, 2014 and iOS on September 11, 2014. Both ports cost $2.99. The only major difference between the PC and mobile versions is the addition of in-app purchases. However, currently this feature is only available for Android. Differences *The time on the Clock passes by noticeably faster in the mobile edition, with each hour lasting approximately 45 seconds, making one night last 4 minutes and 30 seconds as opposed to the PC version's 86 seconds per hour and 8 minute and 36 second nights. To compensate, power also drains faster and the animatronics appear to be more aggressive. *Visual Hallucinations do not appear to occur during the game. This is most likely to maximize compatibility with a wider range of devices. However, the object hallucinations (Crying Children Posters in East Hall, It's Me in East Hall etc.) still occur. *Some graphical effects from the PC edition (such as the static in the menu and while viewing the Monitor) have either been degraded or removed completely, presumably for memory limitations that the mobile platforms are unable to support. *Some of the sound effects present on the original game also appear to be absent from the mobile editions. *For some reason, Freddy's jingle will not play when he is in the Kitchen. *Golden Freddy does appear in the mobile version. However, his chances of appearing are significantly lower than in the PC version. *"Playing dead" during the power outage sequence does not work. *The animatronics' jumpscares don't feature shaking at all (excluding Foxy); instead, they simply fill up the screen. Bonnie will still make his chomping motions. *The jumpscares in the mobile version last longer. The animation will stop after a couple seconds, and then will freeze for a short period before cutting to static. The scream that the animatronic makes will not be cut off, and instead play the full sound. This may be due to a bug. *The animatronics' jumpscares do not have as many frames as the PC version contains. (In most cases only two frames are shown.) **This is due to the fact that graphical aspects of the game have to be lowered in order to run properly on mobile devices. *When the power runs out, Freddy's jingle appears to last shorter in the mobile version compared to the PC version. In the former, it appears to last as a maximum 10 seconds, whereas in the latter is at 17 seconds as maximum. The reason for this is unknown. In-App Shop (Android Only) The Android version of Five Nights at Freddy's features an in-app shop. The shop contains a few things that can be purchased with real currency. Plushies Currently, there are three in-game plushies consisting of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica, each costing $0.99. There is currently no Foxy or Golden Freddy plushie available. Upon purchase, the plushies are placed on the desk in The Office. They serve no purpose other than decoration. These plushies reappear alongside newer ones in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, as awards for completing certain presets on the Custom Night. They serve the same purpose as they did in the first game, as decorations in The Office. They also double as in-universe prizes distributed at the Prize Corner. Cheat Mode Along with the in-app plushies, there is also a Cheat Mode available for purchase for $4.99. This mode offers the player the options of unlimited power and a radar map that shows the location of each animatronic, by showing the picture of their head. Once purchased, Cheat Mode can be toggled on and off. However, Cheat Mode does not grant invincibility, as the animatronics can still get inside The Office and disable the Doors if they are not closed. Even if the player closes both doors, they can still be attacked by Golden Freddy (who, oddly enough, does not reside anywhere within the map). Errors *The 'g' on the 'Custom Night' text clips through the bottom of the screen. |-| Gallery = Chica inside the room.png|Chica inside The Office. (As seen in Cheat Mode.) Foxy Before Sprinting.png|Foxy's icon before sprinting. (As seen in Cheat Mode.) After Sprinting.png|Foxy's icon during or after running. (As seen in Cheat Mode.) Screenshot 2014-11-18-16-11-26.png|Crying children hallucination. (As seen in Cheat Mode.) Screenshot 2014-11-18-16-10-52.png|"IT'S ME" hallucination. (As seen in Cheat Mode.) EastHallFirstArticleMobile.png|The first newspaper backstory clipping in East Hall. EastHallThirdArticleMobile.png|The third newspaper backstory clipping in East Hall. A9d.png|Cheat mode in effect. Evident by the pictures of the animatronics on the map, and that the power indicator is at 100%. 38a.png|The Office with plushies of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Image.jpeg|Custom Night Menu on mobile. File:5_nights_At_Freddy's_Mobile_3_stars.png|Mobile Menu after completing the Custom Night with all animatronics on maximum difficulty (3 stars). Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Games